So We Broke it?
by LilaSkyBlue2016
Summary: Eddie and Loren get into bit of an argument. Is Eddie jealous? Hmm. What about Loren? Does this mean a little make up sex is in the future for our favorite HH couple? Read to find out. Little OOC. LorenXEddie Leave a review, please? PLEASE? CHECK IT OUT! Love, Rachel
1. Chapter 1

_**After reading this, please leave a review and check out my other stories. I love hearing your feedback and it helps me grow as a writer. Thanks for reading and I am trying a new style of writing so I hope it's ok. Might be a little confusing, but it is about Eddie being jealous. About someone. Hmm... guess who? Follow/Favorite me, please? LEAVE A REVIEW:)**_

_**Thanks again.**_

_**Love, Rachel (heart)**_

Loren grabbed her purse from where it sat on the piano. She stalked to the door, her black studded heels slapping against the floor, ignoring Eddie's protests. She didn't even bother to wipe the tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe he didn't trust her. She threw open the door and was about to walk out when Eddie pressed his palm against the door and closed it gently. Loren slumped forward and they just stood there, neither of them saying anything or touching.

"Lo? Just... just talk to me, please?" Loren could hear the hurt in Eddie's voice and all she wanted to do was turn around and forgive him for everything. Forgive him for the rumors, for the drama, for his jealousy.

"I can't right now. I'm sorry, I need to go. Can you just let me go?" Loren asked him and she felt Eddie put a hand on her waist. She bristled and brushed it off. She couldn't deal with it.

"I don't want to, Lo I don't want to," Eddie rubbed his hand on Loren's back and he felt her relax. Loren let go of her anger and let him put his arms around her. She shrank back into his embrace and suddenly the tears were gone. Loren realized that she wanted Eddie. Badly.

Loren turned around and kissed him gently. She pulled back.

"Then don't let me go."

Eddie lost all of his self control then. He let out an animalistic growl and pushed Loren against the doorjamb, hard. He pressed his hands to her hips and brought them to his. Loren wrapped her arms around his neck and put both of her legs around one of Eddie's. Loren crashed her lips to Eddie's and they were lost in an intense sensual dance. Their lips were molded to each other and their tongues were wrapped together. Loren's arms tightened around Eddie's neck and she pulled him even closer. Loren could feel a poking in her lower stomach and she grinned against Eddie's mouth.

Eddie's head was swimming. They had just gotten into a fight about him being jealous, and now they were having what, make up sex? Something they hadn't done in a long time. Eddie got _very _excited then. He was getting a little bit sloppy even. Eddie kept kissing Loren at the door until she backed up from him and grabbed his hand, turning him around and leading him into the hallway up to the stairs. Eddie pulled her to him and they stopped in the middle of the stairs. Eddie lifted her up and Loren wrapped her long legs around his waist and carried her the rest of the way up to the bedroom. Loren's short dress hem rode up past the bottoms of her dark blue lace panties. Eddie groaned.

Loren moved her lips from his down to that one spot on his jaw and she gently sucked on his warm skin. Eddie stumbled slightly and groaned as he tried to open the bedroom door. Loren laughed quickly and Eddie kept jiggling the lock until he got it undone. They tumbled into his room and they used each other to hold themselves up. Eddie crashed his lips onto Loren's and slipped his tongue past them, exploring her sweet mouth. He moved his hands from her waist to under her left arm as he pulled down the zipper. Loren wiggled out of the dress and she kicked off her shoes so she stood there in her matching dark blue lace lingerie set.

Loren reached forward and ripped of Eddie's shirt, running her fingernails lightly down his chest, feeling the deep ridges of his muscles. Eddie shivered slightly and his eyes closed. Loren smirked and she reached her hands down to undo the button on his jeans. She knelt down to pull them off. Eddie helped her and stepped out of them. He grabbed her under her arms and picked her up, throwing her on the bed in the process.

Loren giggled. Eddie climbed on top of Loren and was breathing heavily before he stopped to talk.

"Loren, I'm sorry," Loren shook her head and wrapped her hand over the nape of his neck, twisting her fingers through his soft, dark brown locks.

"Don't be Babe." Loren smiled slightly and Eddie shook his head before bending it down and kissing her gently.

Eddie hooked his fingers under the tops of Loren's panties. He moved pulled them down to the top of her calves before she kicked them off. He bent back down to Loren, she fingered the elastic waistband of his boxers before pulling them down. Loren wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up against him, her face bent up to his and her stomach against his abdomen. Loren kissed Eddie desperately and Eddie wound his hands around her back.

He unclipped her bra and flung it somewhere in the room. Eddie pressed Loren into the plush comforter and kissed her neck as she ran her hands up and down his back.

When their lips connected, Eddie used his left arm to hold them up and uses his other hand to move their bodies up to the top of the bed. Loren's hair was spread out around her and her eyes were half lidded with desire. She was naked and her body was open to him. Just to him. Like it was supposed to be.

Loren leaned up and they kissed. While Eddie was distracted, Loren used the momentum of her arms to flip their positions so that she was straddling him. Eddie looked up at the woman he loved in awe. She looked like an angel.

Loren smiled and her legs slid involuntarily down his legs until she was flush against him and they were pressed up against each other, naked. Eddie felt a tightening around his ahem, member, and he quickly flipped them over so he was on top.

He dove back down to her lips and tugged her bottom one between his teeth. She moaned and Eddie sat back. He moved back farther and before she knew what was happening, he placed himself inside of Loren. She let out a loud moan and Eddie kept himself up using his arms. Eddie leaned down and kept kissing Loren as he pulled back.

He slammed back into Loren's heat and kept doing so until Loren had to move her hand from his neck to the bedpost so she didn't move so much. Loren could feel the bed creaking and moving uncontrollably, and vaguely she heard a board snapping. _Damn, we broke the bed. _ She thought as Eddie paid no attention to anything except her. They kept moving higher onto a mountain, until they knew there was nowhere to go except free falling back down to Earth.

Eddie pounded into Loren continuously until he decided to slow it down, to make it last. He changed his strokes until he was going into her slow and deep. Loren was screaming out his name and Eddie was groaning. Loren kept telling Eddie to go faster but he wouldn't, he kept his pace and before either of them knew it, they were breaking apart at the seams, falling off of the mountains they climbed so high. They both shuddered as they rode out their orgasms.

Eddie pulled Loren closer and kissed her neck as they settled down. He collapsed on top of her and they were breathing heavily. He pulled out of her and fell onto the bed next to her.

"Babe?" Loren asked.

"Yeah, boo?" Loren giggled when she heard this.

"I think we broke the bed."

Eddie laughed loudly and pulled Loren into his warm chest. She kissed his side and he turned to the side and looked into her eyes.

"Yeah? Well how about we destroy it now?" Eddie asked as he moved around in the bed.

Loren giggled as Eddie climbed back on top of her.

"Hell Ya." Loren answered as she brought Eddie closer.

_**Whoo! DONE! This took two re writes to post, the first time it didn't save! STUPID LAPTOP! Anyway, thanks for reading. If you got this off of "I'll Be Seeing You Again", I will be posting on that later tonight or tomorrow depending on how I feel. Last night I got 12 1/2 hours of sleep and I am fucked up enough to be tired right now. **_

_**Please check out my other stories and leave a review on there as well! **_

_**Oh, and review or PM me anything you want me to write about. Mostly One shots and ideas like that. Well, Thanks! :)**_

_**Love, Rachel (heart)**_


	2. AN:)

**Hi people... (waiting for rotten tomatoes to be thrown at my face and booing) I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating recently. And by recently, I mean for the last few months. Do not worry my friends, I will continue to write and all that jazz. I have been super busy after getting out of school though. For the first 4 weeks, I was in driver's training, then for the last couple of weeks I have been working for my grandmother and she doesn't have WiFi. Sorry. And for the last two weeks, I have been writhing in pain because of my tongue. Remember back in April when I got my wisdoms out and had a tongue biopsy. Well, I had another one because it came back. This time they didn't put me under, just 500, 000 shots. But what can you do, right? **

**I will be updating my stories I'll Be Seeing You Again and The Spotlight Shines Bright, but I think I will be re-writing the whole TSSB because the reason I couldn't write is because I am wired for Leddie, not Lyler. But if you guys want, I will be asking which of my stories you want to be updated first. As in today. As in very very very soon.**

** I think I am giving up Something New though...**

**A. I'll Be Seeing You Again. (New Chapters)**

**B. The Spotlight Shines Bright (Whole Re Write, no Lyler. I'm not rewriting the first chapter though...)**

**C. A one shot about a very very sad topic. It should be some of my best writing though. Set about 8 months after HH ended. **

**D. UPDATE THEM ALL! (NOT A REASONABLE CHOICE!)**

**Please review with your answers or PM me with any suggestions. **

**Damn, I missed you guys.**

**Love, Rachel. **

**PS. I am writing a story on WATTPAD based on the song, Stay by Sugarland.**

**Should I write a story for HH based on that? **

**You can check it out by going to .com and in the search box, type in LaylaQ82, it's called Baby, Why Don't You Stay. It's not done or anything, but I am thinking about writing a story about that. Where Loren is like Becca and Eddie is Justin. **


End file.
